Beck
' Beck Hansen' (born Bek David Campbell, July 8, 1970), known by the stage name Beck, is an American musician, singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist. Beck rose to fame in the early 1990s with his lo-fi, sonically experimental style, and he became well known for creating musical collages of a wide range of styles. His later recordings encompass folk, funk, soul, hip hop, alternative rock, country and psychedelia. Beck has released ten studio albums, as well as several non-album singles and a book of sheet music. Born in Los Angeles in 1970, Beck discovered hip hop and folk music in his teens and began to perform locally at coffeehouses and clubs. He moved to New York City in 1989 and became involved in the city's small but intense anti-folk movement. After returning to his hometown in the early 1990s, he cut his breakthrough single "Loser", which became a worldwide hit in 1994. His 1996 release Odelay produced hit singles, topped critic polls and won several awards. He released the stripped-down Mutations in 1998, and the funk-infused Midnite Vultures in 1999. The downcast, acoustic Sea Change (2002) showcased a more serious Beck, and 2005's Guero returned to sample-based production. The Information (2006) was inspired by electro-funk and hip hop, and Modern Guilt (2008), likewise, by 1960s music. In February 2014, Beck released the album Morning Phase. Links To Peel When Beck's "Loser" track became a world wide hit in 1994, Peel started to delve into Beck's past discography and would regularly play material from his indie label days before he signed to Geffen (as did Nirvana). At the end of 1994 Peel accurately predicted that, contrary to common belief at the time, Beck was not a one hit wonder. After playing his song "Loser" on the 1994 Festive Fifty, Peel stated on 23 December 1994: "Destined to be thought of as a one-hit wonder, I suspect, but I think there's more to it than that." Festive Fifty Entries *1994 Festive Fifty: Loser #32 Live Recorded at the Reading Festival: 1995-08-25. Broadcast: 25 August 1995 #Pay No Mind #Loser #Asshole #Beercan #Jimmy Carter Recorded at the Phoenix Festival: 1994-07-19. Broadcast: 20 July 1996 #Devil's Haircut #Loser #Where It's At #Lord Only Knows #Beer Can Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) ' ]] ;1994 *26 February 1994: ‘Totally Confused (10 inch EP - A Western Harvest Field By Moonlight)’ (Fingerpaint Records) *26 February 1994: ‘Blackfire Choked Our Death (10 inch EP - A Western Harvest Field By Moonlight)’ (Fingerpaint Records) *04 March 1994: ‘Gettin Home (10 inch EP - A Western Harvest Field By Moonlight)’ (Fingerpaint Records) *05 March 1994: ‘She Is All (Gimme Something To Eat) (10 inch EP - A Western Harvest Field By Moonlight)’ (Fingerpaint Records) *15 April 1994: One Foot In The Grave (CD: Stereopathetic Soulmanure) Flipside *16 April 1994: ‘The Spirit Moves Me (CD - Stereopathetic Soulmanure )’ Flipside Records *22 April 1994: Pink Noise (Rock Me Amadeus) (LP: Stereopathetic Soulmanure) (Flipside) *23 April 1994: 'Steve Threw Up' (7") Bong Load *23 April 1994 (BFBS): Waiting For A Train (album - Stereopathetic Soulmanure) Flipside Records *29 April 1994: ‘Crystal Clear Beer (CD - Stereopathetic Soulmanure)’ Flipside Records *07 May 1994: ‘Total Soul Future It (CD - Stereopathetic Soulmanure )’ Flipside Records *21 May 1994: ‘Steve Threw Up (7 inch )’ Bong Long Records *09 July 1994: ‘He's A Mighty Good Leader (LP - One Foot In The Grave )’ K *15 July 1994: ‘I've Seen The Land Beyond (LP - One Foot In The Grave)’ K *16 July 1994: ‘Ziplock Bag (LP - One Foot In The Grave )’ K *22 July 1994: ‘Sleeping Bag (LP - One Foot In The Grave)’ K *23 July 1994 (BBC World Service): Sleeping Bag (album - One Foot In The Grave) K *30 July 1994: ‘Fourteen Rivers Fourteen Floods (LP - One Foot In The Grave)’ K *30 July 1994 (BFBS): Sleeping Bag (album - One Foot In The Grave) K *01 August 1994 (Ö3): 'Sleeping Bag (CD-One Foot In The Grave)' (K) *06 August 1994 (BFBS): Fourteen Rivers Fourteen Floods (LP - One Foot In The Grave) K *28 October 1994: Painted Eyelids (album - One Foot In The Grave) K KLP 28 *23 December 1994: 'Loser (CD-Mellow Gold)' (Geffen) '''FF #32' (JP: 'Destined to be thought of as a one-hit wonder, I suspect, but I think there's more to it than that.') ;1996 *16 October 1996: Devils Haircut (single) Geffen ;1997 *13 March 1997: ‘One Foot In The Grave (CD – Stereopathetic Soulmanure )’ Flipside Records ;1999 *16 November 1999: 'Mixed Bizness (CD-Midnite Vultures)' (Geffen) *16 November 1999: 'Get Real Paid (CD-Midnite Vultures)' (Geffen) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists